Living in Glaumora
by Stella Freeman
Summary: What happens to Coryn after he dies? I mean, does he go to hell, heaven, or is he undecided and becomes a ghost? Why did the lava of the volcano subside into complete nothingness? This is about Coryn's afterlife adventure, with many familiar characters with heart-wrenching lives. 1st one, please don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1-- Darkness is Nothingness

Just a moment before, Coryn wondered if there really is an afterlife. He thought he'd never know. Until now.

"Dustytuft? Is that really you?" Coryn whispered like a scared little owlet. No one could blame him, for it felt like flying at night with no stars, and nothing to land on.

Surprisingly, he was given a respond. "Yes, it is. I hoped you would last longer. But now is the time. I must bring you to the high council." Replied Dusty's raspy voice.

"Where am I? What's going on? Where's Sore—"Coryn rambled on, though Dusty cut him off.

"Follow me, old friend. Let us hope you make it."

Coryn gulped. He felt his gizzard stirring. Questions raced through his head, so many that it could be a blizzard.

"We are here." Dusty suddenly spoke after so long, it could have been hours. And indeed they were. Upon a large oak tree, were two owls on opposite sides. It was odd, for the tree seemed to grow on an invisible rock, for the air was nothingness. On the side with a whiskered screech that looked oddly familiar, the bark was completely gold, with silver leaves and bronze milkberries, causing him to feel warm and feel plenty of Ga. The other side with a barn owl wearing a metal mask, the bark was blood red, with flaming orange leaves, causing him to feel angry. Both of the different sides made him feel equally peacefully powerful and evilly powerful.

While the barn owl twitched uncomfortably at Coryn's presence, the screech spoke first with a strong clear voice, with a familiar ring to it, "I am surprised you have brought him, Dustytuft. Thank you for your services again."

"Anything for you, Lord Lyze." Dusty answered tiredly as he flew away.

"Wait a moment… Lord Lyze… Ezylry…huh?" Coryn stuttered with amazement and pure joy. He was in Glaumora, he knew it.

The owl laughed. "Yes, Coryn. It is I… Ezylryb."


	2. Chapter 2-- The Scale of Belonging

"But… I thought you were—"

"Dead? Well you see, we are. There are two members of the high council, and I am one of them. I represent Glaumora, and your father here, Kludd, -" Ezylryb (or Lord Lyze, whatever) explained.

"My Father? I have longed to meet you. But not to cherish you. I wished I could rip you to shreds, but you were already dead. I suppose we are now in the same position." Coryn remarked. But he regretted it as soon as the words slipped off his tongue.

"You have been king for too long, my son. I over power you. In this afterlife world, you are not king." His father spoke harshly, "And I prefer to be called Metal Beak."

Lord Lyze seemed to beckon him to tell of something. Coryn listened, but only made out the words: Allow… follow… be… is.

"Very well. Let us begin the test of truth." They said at the same time. It sounded very odd, as though you blended the two voices together. Perfectly on cue, Uglamore came out and brought an object under a grey cloth.

"Uglamore! How are you, my good friend? Have I ever told you how thankful I am that you—" Coryn called out.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. You have, and I was only serving my king," He said joyfully. "And I wish you luck, my highness, for now we see where you belong."

It turns out luck is not very helpful. He immediately began the test, when he accepted. Uglamore pulled the grey sheet of silk off a very strange object. It was grey, with a small pole with two bowls on each side. He decided it was a scale, but it looked sinister.

"This is the scale of belonging," Kludd and Ezylryb spoke together, "and we shall ask you 10 questions. Answer them truthfully."

This time only Lord Lyze spoke. "One: why did you try to kill you own mother, the one that brought you to the face of the earth, who is currently in Hagsmire, during the war of the ember?"

"Why, of course because she's evil! And she wasn't a mother to me; Uglamore was my only true parent. Everyone and I hated her. I wouldn't trust her with anything, even a tuft of down." Coryn responded. As soon as he did, one side of the scale seemed to go down. So far, his good side was over-powering his evilness.


End file.
